This disclosure describes filter constructions for filtering fluids, such as gas or liquid. In particular, this disclosure describes a filter element, a pre-filter, a housing, and methods particularly useful with gas turbine systems.
Gas turbine systems are useful in generating electricity. These types of systems are particularly convenient in that they can be constructed quickly; they are also desirable because they produce fewer harmful emissions than coal or oil based turbine systems. Gas turbines utilize air for combustion purposes. Due to the precision moving parts in these types of systems, the combustion air needs to be clean. To ensure clean air for combustion, air filters have been used to clean the air taken into the gas turbine system. In prior art systems, a series of panel filters have been used to clean intake air. As systems became more sophisticated, cleaner air was required. This caused an increase in cost.
Improvements in cleaning air intake into gas turbine systems is desirable.
In one aspect, the disclosure describes a filter arrangement. In general, the filter arrangement includes a first filter element having opposite first and second ends; an axial length between the first and second ends; and a plurality of flutes. Each of the flutes has a first end portion adjacent to the first filter element first end, and a second end portion adjacent to the first filter element second end. Selected ones of the flutes are open at the first end portion and closed at the second end portion; and selected ones of the flutes are closed at the first end portion and open at the second end portion. A sleeve member is secured to and circumscribes the first filter element. The sleeve member is oriented relative the first filter element to extend at least 30% of the axial length of the first filter element. A seal member pressure flange at least partially circumscribes the sleeve member.
In another aspect, a filtration system is described including a tube sheet having at least a single through hole; a sleeve member removably and replaceably mounted in the hole; a flange at least partially circumscribing the sleeve member; a seal member compressed between and against the flange and the tube sheet; and a first filter element secured within the sleeve member. The first filter element preferably is a straight flow through system comprising fluted media.
A prefilter element is also described. Preferably, the prefilter element is removably mounted upstream of a primary filter element within a sleeve member. Methods of assembling the prefilter are described.
Systems for using preferred filter arrangements are described. Particularly useful systems include gas turbine systems.
Another aspect includes methods for operating and servicing. Preferred methods include constructions configured according to principles described herein.